


Не психуй (Don't freak out)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, parenting is hard, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: От Win по заявке: "Я потерял нашего ребенка."Джаред в полной жопе. В прямом смысле в полной жопе.





	Не психуй (Don't freak out)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't freak out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286607) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



> Гайз, в комментах к оригиналу кто-то распсиховался из-за того, что Win использовала реальные имена детей Джеев, и она от греха подальше сменила их. Эта штучка валяется у меня переведенной еще с тех времен, когда имена в истории не были изменены, и я не горю желанием менять их. Если вас это как-то оскорбляет, лучше пройдите мимо. На всякий случай я напишу так: Все совпадения с реальными людьми считать случайностью, герои лишь заимствуют внешность и имена у реальных людей. Будем думать, что это все происходит где-то в одной из параллельных вселенных с людьми, которых, какое совпадение, зовут так же.

Джаред в полной жопе. В прямом смысле в полной жопе.

Только что все было в порядке. Шепард здесь с ним, играет среди других детей, пока он сам разговаривает с чьей-то мамой, но, стоит ему отвернуться, он уже стоит один. Джаред пытается не паниковать, потому что ну что может случиться?

Много чего, в этом то и дело. Они на площадке около ресторана со множеством детей, бегающих повсюду, которые могли случайно покалечить его, — а что, если его похитили? Боже, бедный маленький малыш. Джаред ищет Шепа везде, пытаясь понять, где он может быть.

 — Твоя дочь была поражена рисунками в туалете, — смеется Дженсен, обнимая его за талию и заставляя Джареда подпрыгнуть, — Я клянусь, она-, он останавливается, хмурясь, — Что случилось?

Дерьмо.

 — Я… Только не психуй, — это, вероятно, не самая правильная вещь, которую он должен был сказать, потому что Дженсен теперь смотрит на него огромными обеспокоенными глазами, — **Я потерял нашего ребенка.**  
 — Ты сделал _что_? — Дженсен старается говорить спокойным голосом, но его челюсти стиснуты и он уже достает телефон, готовый звонить в полицию.  
 — Я не знаю, он… — он прямо здесь, позади Дженсена, сидит под столом с ногой во рту.

Джаред бежит, не заботясь о том, что люди смотрят на него, будто он сумасшедший. Шеп смеется, когда видит Джареда, ручонки протянуты к нему. Джаред радостно поднимает его, крепче прижимая к своей груди.

 — Боже, малыш… — шепчет он, целуя сына в голову.  
 — Ты потерял нашего ребенка, Джаред! — говорит Дженсен, все еще злясь.  
 — Да, но я нашел его, — Шеп играется с волосами Джареда, смотря на Дженсена с широкой улыбкой, — Я знаю, это не оправдание, но смотри, он здесь. Это случается с каждым.  
 — Такого никогда не случалось со мною, — отвечает он, скрещивая руки на груди.  
 — Да? Отлично, где тогда Том?

Лицо Дженсена теряет все краски, и он начинает бегать по помещению, выкрикивая имя своего сына. Джаред видит Томаса, спрятавшегося под санями, что украшают ресторан, и подмигивает ему, прежде чем сесть за стол с Шепом на руках.


End file.
